


Blue Rule

by kingkjdragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Foot Massage, M/M, New Rule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Duel Acadamy adds a new rule to the school





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow made it to 100 stories posted on here thank you all of my fans   
> I am running a contest on My discord for the next month it is an idea creation contest rules are on the channel  
> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz  
> You can also ask me anything

Jaden was surprised when he was called to the meet with Professor Barron.

Barron sighed as he pushed a paper towards the boy once he sat down. "Since you are one of the top duelists here I felt it would be better to tell you in person Jaden. A new rule has been put in place where the reds have to obey the blue students. Unfortunately, we have been told that we're not encouraging our students enough and this rule was made.:  
"So what does this mean Teach?" Jaden asked with a clueless smile on his face

"It means that since you're in the lowest color you're stuck doing whatever is asked of you for the blue students. Or at least until you move up. And the students are encouraged not hold back to motivate others."  
"So A blue could ask me to do something like his homework or get him a drink?" Jaden asked 

Barron sadly nodded, "that and more. Anything that's asked Jaden. And unfortunately, if you refuse you could be expelled."  
"Sure this will be no Problem" Jaden exclaimed with a big smile on his face unaware of Barron's worries as he had orders to send Jaden to The Blue Dorms.

Two guys were sitting in the lobby of the dorm, dueling each other as Jaden walked in  
"Hey whats up" Jaden called out a bit put out that he had to leave his deck with Barron.

"Oh good. A red finally walked in. Come here and massage our feet." The older teen called out as he and his friend put away their decks  
"Fine" Jaden said moving to kneel at their feet and undoing their shoes to reveal their sock clad feet.

The teens moved to sit next to each other as they pushed their feet against Jaden's face.  
Jaden leaned his head back and started massaging their feet with his hands.

The guys grinned as he leaned back and relaxed, sometimes pushing a foot towards his face  
For 15 minutes Jaden massaged the two males feet until they gave their next order

"OK slacker. I think our feet need a bit of cleaning"  
"Where can I get some Water then?" The oblivious Jaden asked.

The younger student chuckled. "By licking them. Slackers can't use our water."  
"What?" Jaden asked confused and showing just how much a clueless virgin he was.

The blue students sighed as they removed their socks and rested their feet on Jaden's shoulders. "Lick them clean, with your tongue "  
Remembering what Barron said Jaden leaned in and gave a tentative lick to the sole of one foot, he actually enjoyed the taste to his own amazement.

"That's it. Make sure to get every inch, even between the toes. " the older student groaned as he palmed his growing cock  
It took a lot longer but Jaden cleaned both males feet with his tongue, finding he liked the taste and act of doing it.

Grinning the boys took out their hard cocks. The younger one with a large 10in, while the older with a fat 7in cock. "Since you seemed to enjoy that why don't you clean these as well"  
Jaden blushed scarlet and stuttered "You can not mean that"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"  
Gulping Jaden leaned up and started to lick the older males cock, trailing his tongue up the fat 7 inches of meat.

The male ran this hand through Jaden's hair before fisting it and roughly thrust-ed up  
Jaden gagged as the cock forced it's way into his throat, saliva dripping from the corners of his stretched lips.

The older teen moaned as he used Jaden as a cock sleeve. He quickly found his release as he pulled out and with a few strokes painted the face white.  
Coughing Jaden looked up with big watery eyes and a cum stained face.

The older teen shoved Jaden aside as the younger one stood up to grab Jaden's fave and use him in the same manner  
Jaden was forced to suck the cock in order to breath his own ass lifted as he tried to make each thrust hurt less.

Seeing his chance the older teen stood up and stroked his cock back to hardness as he slowly pushed his wet cock into the Virgin hole  
Screaming in pain Jaden struggled ass his hole was filled by a cock his legs trapped by his pants.

Tired of Jaden's screams he was silenced as the young teen quickly stuffed his cock back into the warm throat. The two teens high five days each other as the moaned and fucked the red student.  
Jaden had tears streaming down his face as he was used by the two blues the noise attracting attention.

The boys moaned loudly as they both came. Filling the boy from both holes as their fellow students began to enter the room

Collapsing to the ground Jaden hoped it was over.  
The two teens pushed off Jaden and walked away with their cum covered cocks. "all yours. It's the start of red slaves for the blue "  
Jaden whimpered as he was forced to lift his ass for the next male to fuck.

Two by two the boys of the dorm fucked Jaden's assume and mouth, each one coming twice in each hole  
By the end of it, Jaden was laying in a puddle of cum with a dazed look on his face and cum leaking from his hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane chucked as he made his way down the stairs. Eyeing the cum covered boy on the floor. "What do we have here."  
Looking up Jaden groaned knowing he was about to be fucked again.

Zane made his way towards Jaden and threw the boy a leather collar and a letter. "Get up"  
Jaden tried to stand but was weak at the knees from his earlier session

Zane sighed at Jaden before snapping at him. "If you can't stand then crawl. We're going outside. "  
Jaden ended up standing until half way to the door he collapsed to his hands and knees but kept following

Zane ignored the boy's struggle as he led him outside. Heading away from the blue dorms, they headed towards the school.  
Jaden was thankful the path was soft dirt with no rocks as he followed Zane his ass leaking cum still

Zane quickly made his way inside the school where he took Jaden to a private office. Inside a man was sitting down at a desk and in the center of the room stood a tattoo chair and equipment  
Jaden looked around and asked "What is going on?"

Zane sighed. "The letter I gave you a section of the new rules. As the student with the highest grades and the number 1 here, I'm allowed to take one of the students with the lowest grades. Which is you, the student with the worse grades in the school? I get to keep you as my slave. Now I'm getting your marked."  
Jaden looked ready to bolt moving back and pulling the letter from the collar to read it.

"You signed the form agreeing to this new school policy at the beginning of this year. We all did. The Reds had the first 3 months to raise their grades to a certain level to be excused from this. You probably slept through the explanation and just signed it when you woke up. " Zane chuckled as he laid it out. " now I own your body and I'm making sure you and everyone knows. "  
"I don't want to have a tattoo when I graduate" Jaden complained thinking he would just be a slave until he graduated from school.

 

Zane held up a hand. "One it wouldn't matter if you want it or not. And two you are the lowest student Jaden. Not only that but your grades got even worse since we started. Therefore you will always be my slave until I give you to someone else or I let you go."  
"That cannot be legal" Jaden shouted standing up and preparing to storm out even if he could not stay at Duel academy he would still be able to duel.

Zane shook his head. "That's why there were the forms Jaden. There were many ways to get out of this if you just read or did what you were supposed to. Hell if you made a plea asked to be excused from this since you're one of the best duelists, you could have been excused. And now it's too late Jaden. You walk out and break the contract and you're out of the school, and anything that has to do with dueling. " he grabbed Jaden by the back of his neck and pulled him back into the room.  
Jaden looked to the desk and saw his deck laying their all his cards were on the table and he moved to pick them up.

Zane sighed as he excused them from the room and apologized to the man. He roughly grabbed Jaden and threw him out of the room. "If you're going to be stubborn about this then we can settle this in a duel. I win you give up and obey me. You win, I'll pull you out of this system. "  
"Deal," Jaden said looking for his duel disk while still naked.

"No need for the disks. We do this in the hall." Zane led him to the stage as the lights and cameras came on. Unaware to Jaden that the whole school would be watching the results of this duel. "  
Jaden grinned as his first hand contained Skyscraper, Avian, Burstinatrix, Polymerization and Hero Signal. but he had to wait for Zane to make his move then he could summon up Flame Wingman and take out any monster.

Zane kept calm as he eyed Jaden. "I set 3 cards and summon Proto-cyber dragon in attack mode."  
Jaden waited for his turn a little worried at the monsters on Zane's field  
"End turn. Go ahead and play your skyscraper and wingman Jaden. You'll be one step closer to holding up your end of the contract."  
i figured  
Jaden looked owlish but played Hero Signal to summon Clayman in defense mode, then played Skyscraper and fused Burstinatrix and Clayman to make Rampart blaster, and ended his turn by summoning Avian in attack mode

Zane chuckled at Jaden. "Want to take back that play? If this is your move, you're about to be worshiping my cock here. "  
"You're bluffing" Jaden said a little scared.

Zane shook his head. "Last chance Jaden, my mercy ends here. Once I draw my card I win. You'll be my bitch forever, always naked and covered and filled with cum. The only time you'll cum is in public or if I'm sorry for you. "  
"Will I still be able to duel?" Jaden asked quietly doubt clear on his face.

Zane draw his card and smirked. " too long to decide Jaden, play the spell card power bond to combine my proto-cyber dragon and two cyber dragons in my hand to summon cyber end dragon. And thanks to power bond's effect my dragon now has 8000 attack points. Now end this cyber end dragon. Destroy avian and seal Jaden's fate as a worthless cumdump."  
"I forfeit!" Jaden screamed before his life points took damage.

Zane smiled as he shook his head and walked slowly to Jaden. "Either way you would have lost Jaden. Now crawl to me and beg for forgiveness "  
Dropping down Jaden crawled over and started begging "Please master forgive me and allow me to continue dueling"

"I've never said I would stop you from dueling. That was only if you broke the agreement. But I'm not really sure that you're sorry." Zane walked backwards until Jaden was in the center of all the cameras.  
"Please I am sorry I will do Anything to prove it" Jaden pleaded with Zane.

"Then prove it to my cock."

Moving forward Jaden undid Zane's pants and freed his soft cock and started licking it and placing kisses

Zane crossed his arms as he watched Jaden. His cock quickly grew to its full size of 11 inches. "You have to mean it Jaden. I'm tempted to lock you up and keep you from dueling at this rate."  
Jaden quickly forced as mush of the cock as he could into his throat gagging himself and making tears stream down his face.

Zane laughed as he gripped Jaden's head and began to roughly fuck the warm throat. He used his foot to rub and grind jaden's fast growing cock.  
Jaden groaned as his face was fucked his lips stretched tight over the thick cock

Zane moaned in pleasure as he used Jaden for his own pleasure. Roughly fucking his tight throat whole using it Jaden's a toy.  
Soon Jaden's throat opened up and swallowed all of Zane burying his nose in the pubes.

Zane threw back his head with a load moan. "Fuck. That's it jaden. Be a good slut and swallow my cock."  
Groaning Jaden sucked and slurped his hands comoing up to massage the nuts.

Without warning Zane held jaden down at the base of his cock and filled the warm throat with his massive load. When his cum began to over flow he let jaden pull away and his cum paint the boy's face. As Zane came from his his high jaden was left panting and coughing with his face completely drenched in cum.  
Jaden sat panting cum dripping down his face his own cock pulsing.

Zane stroked his half hard cock as he watched the boy with hungry eyes. "Anything you want to ask jaden?"  
"Please forgive me Master" Jaden said in a low husky voice

"You're forgiven bitch." Zane tucked his cock back into his pants as he left jaden on the floor.  
Jaden stood on wobbly legs to follow Zane when he left.  
Zane led the back to tattoo parlor in the school. "You going to put up a fight again? "  
"No Sir" Jaden said his head held down in defeat.

"Good. Go in and ask for my name to beJaden'swriting above your ass, your nipples pieced with rings, and the word slut in bold on your chest. "  
Jaden did as ordered and had to endure the tattooing for two hours his nipples pierced and the man stepped out to ask Zane "should I give him a prince Albert?"

Zane hummed in thought. "I'm not sure. I was planing on keeping his cock locked up. Would that interfere with the cage? "  
"No infact some cages make use of piercings and sounding rods to lock him up in a constant hardon" The man replied.

Zane grinned. "Perfect. This should cover the costs. Jaden be good once you're finished here to my room in the dorm. I'll be getting a few things to seal your place. "  
Jaden whimpered and screamed when his cock was pierced but thanks to medicine it was healed in a few minutes, wobbly jaden made his way to the dorm.

Zane was waiting for him naked as he sat on his bed. "Took you long enough"  
Dropping his head Jaden apologized and moved to stand before Zane.

Zane sighed as he pulled up a large black duffle bag from under the bed and lined up a few things. A small cock cage, a thin metal rod, a large curved butt plug, a bottle of lube, and the black collar at left in the lobby. "Do you know what these things are for slave?"  
Blushing Jaden nodded his head as he could not talk.

"Tell me why I should accept you as my slave jaden. "  
"I have no reason to give Master" Jaden said even as his cock twitched.

Zane chuckled, "because jaden. It bring is great joy seeing you humiliated and on your knee. Covered in cum and stuffed full of cock." He didn't hesitate as he swiftly locked the growing cock into place before sliding the metal rod in. "With that your cock will be trapped and stuffed until I unlock you. Now you can't jerk off, and it'll take a lot to get you to cum from getting fucked. With this collar people will know you're owned if they didn't see it on the camera. And this plug will start to vibrate at random or when I press a button on my phone. "  
Jaden whimpered as his nipples were weighed down by the Nipple rings that looked like tiny Cyber Dragons.  
12:13 AM

Zane smiled at the small touch with the rings. "Did you pick these out?"  
Blushing Jaden nodded his head and hoped his master would like the add on the guy made to his name he added a Cyber end dragon wrapping around the font

Zane patted jaden's head. "I'm proud of you for adding the personal touches. For that I'll allow you to keep your deck and to duel on the condition that you ride their cock after."  
Blushing Jaden bowed the middle head of the Cyber end Dragon now visible  
12:38 AM

"Actually I suppose you deserve a reward with that on you. What would you like as a reward. "Zane smirk, now knowing jaden has given in to him.  
Scarlet red Jaden whispered "For you to claim me"

Zane laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I did jaden. Marked you with my cum all over your face, cameras watching and showing the scene to the whole school. "  
"I meant taking my hole" Jaden said still blushing and near whispering

Zane sighed with a smile on his face. "I suppose. Use the lube and prepare yourself " Zane quickly freed jaden's cock from the cage and rod before handing the boy the bottle of lube.  
Jaden blushed as he worked his hole open with his own fingers showing off for his master  
While Jaden worked open his hole, Zane watched the boy with hungry eyes. He stroked his cock for it's full size before calling out to Jaden. 'that's enough. I want you to feel my cock claiming you.' Jaden swallowed and nodded as he licked his lips and got onto all fours. He lifted up his ass and presented his twitching hole to his new master. Zane chuckled at the sight of the boy, 'good boy, I only want to hear you moan when I claim you. No talking for now. But I am glad that you have so easily fallen into place as a bitch.'  
Jaden's face turned red at the comment but before he could open his mouth to reply, he instead let out a long slutty moan as Zane's cock easily slide into him. Zane didn't wait for Jaden before he started to roughly fuck the boy. His strokes started out long as he pulled out all the way before slamming back in. He quickly sped up, not even pulling his cock halfway as he rutted against the boy, fucking him onto the ground as his arms and legs gave out. Jaden could only whimper and moan as he was reduced to a toy for Zane to use. Before he would have said that he shouldn't be enjoying it this much or that he should have fought more. But every time he felt a cock fuck his ass, it got better with every thrust. It wasn't long before Jaden was loudly moaning as he rocked back onto Zane. Zane laughed at Jaden grew more eager for his cock, and he flipped them over onto the bed. He laid on his back as he let Jaden ride his cock. Jaden barely noticed the change in position as he lost himself to the pleasure, his own cock was an angry purple as it sprayed pre across their chests. Jaden gasped as without warning he was pulled all the way down to the root of Zane's cock as he was filled with the burning hot cum. He threw back his head as his hole tighten it's grip on the cock, milking Zane as he found his own release from being filled. Zane let out a his of relief as he rested with Jaden on his chest, stroking his hair as he let the cum dry on their bodies. 'now that you're giving into it Jaden. Your a good toy to fuck.' Jaden mumbled as he rubbed his head into Zane's chest, letting his body relax and dealing with what would change for him tomorrow.


End file.
